Forced Perspective
by kornmasterdan
Summary: In the midst of the rebellion, several exiles and Rogue agents begin to tip the scales towards balancing the Force.


**Forced Perspective**

Years have passed since the execution of Order 66 upon the Jedi. The Galactic Republic had become a distant memory and the Empire had its roots all over the galaxy like a cancer. Like any healthy living system, natural defenses came to combat the spreading illness. In this case, it took the form of a rebellion, whose beginnings stretch back all the way to the formation of the empire and the declaration of the Emperor. For even in its inception, those who saw through the lies and deceit of the Empire and the dark side, rose up against it. It has been a bitter struggle spanning decades and the lives lost can not be counted in numbers. The end of the struggle seems to be near. For good, or for evil, the fate of the galaxy and the will of the Force shall be. The final stages of the conflict are about to unravel and the labor of many shall bring the Force to its tipping point. It begins with a meeting of old friends, in a galaxy far, far, away…..

He walked out slowly from his hut. He could feel a shift in the Force and he knew that it was time for one last summons. He made his way to the banks of the swamp-lake near his hut and looked out upon the water. He reflected upon his time among the living force. He was proud, but also full of sorrow. In his wisdom, he knew it was the will of the force that led him to this moment in time and he took solace in that. He sat upon on log and positioned his walking stick in front of him. As he waited, he centered himself and entered into a deep meditation. Some time passed before he heard the sounds of space engines coming through the atmosphere. No doubt his old friend had arrived, but it would be sometime before he would navigate his way through the swamp weather. For during this season, the atmospheric pressure on Dagobah shifted dramatically and caused even the most advanced Nava Computers to stray off course.

As he waited, it became dark, or darker as there was very little sunlight at all. Then he felt a tremor in the Force. He opened his eyes and saw in the distance a luminous spectre coming towards him. As it got closer he could see clearly who it was, though he already felt his presence through the Force. It appeared to be an old man. Tall, proud, and a full beard. The power of the Force illuminated him, yet he seemed to be full flesh and blood. This was indeed the work of the netherworld of the Force. The spectre approached the seated Jedi Master and smiled down at him.

"Master." he said bowing.

"Welcome, you are. Master Qui-Gon." replied Yoda. It was indeed the Force ghost spirit of Qui-Gon-Jinn, the Jedi master who fell at the hands of a Sith all those years ago.

"Has he arrived yet?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Indeed arrived, he has." answered Yoda.

They were silent for some moments. The spirit of Qui-Gon felt somewhat uneasy for what he was about to say, but knew that this would be his last chance to say it. Over the decades he had been in regular commune with his old apprentice and Yoda, but never before did he bring up a subject with such personal sensitivity.

"Master...he began.

"Not your strong suit, apologies are, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda finished, sensing his feelings.

"Perhaps not" said Qui-Gon. "But it must be made. I feel I must apologize for Anakin. I was so sure in the prophecy that I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. Had I not swayed Obi-Wan into training him….none of this would have happened. And the rest of the Jedi…" at that his voice began to waver.

"So sure of that, are you?" inquired Yoda. "Not all futures see, the wisest can. A mystery was his destiny. Clouded in the recesses of the Force. A secret, as old as the Force itself, it was. Hidden, from me even, the rationale of the Force. But faith, Qui-Gon, faith in the Force still hope gives me."

"I had Faith in him, and in the Force. said Qui-Gon. And also in Obi-Wan. I feel it in the Force master. He blames himself for Anakin."

"A burden he has long barred, and kept secret to himself, he has." said Yoda. "Unfortunate, for both of you to forget your training after many years it is. Remember the precepts of the Code a jedi must. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ Be mindful of the Unifying Force, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon chuckled slightly. "I used to say be mindful of the Living force to Obi-Wan quite often. He was so focused on studying and exploring the unseen aspects of the Force that he was almost blind to the Living Force around him." At that he went silent, thinking of memories past.

"I hope ready, he is." said Yoda. A last chance this is."

"He is ready Master. He does not fear death. said Qui-Gon. He will not let me down, he never has."

Yoda heard that same line from Obi-Wan a long time ago referring to Anakin. The memory stirred in Yoda and he couldn't help but feel troubled. Only time and the Force would reveal the ultimate outcome, so as they waited for Obi-Wan's arrival, Yoda fiddled with his walking stick.

At last, appearing out of the brush on the far-side of swamp, came Obi-Wan. He made his way towards the bank where he could see Yoda and the silhouette of his old Master. He approached them and took off his head revealing his old, grey bearded face. Qui-Gon may have looked the same way as when he died for that was the mystery of the force. But Obi-Wan was a much older Jedi now. Even older than Qui-Gon was when he died.

As he took off his hood, he bowed to Yoda, and to his old master Qui-Gon respectively.

"Master." said Obi-Wan. Always glad of heart to see his old master again.

"Hello Obi-Wan." said Qui-Gon smiling. "It's always good to see you." Obi-Wan smiled back.

"What news do you bring Obi-Wan? Hmm?" asked Yoda. Obi-Wan turned his gaze towards Yoda.

"I have heard many whispers from the tongues of pilots, fugitives, and even from one or two lesser-clone troops master. If they are to be believed, the Sith are nearing the end of their mission. Complete control of the galaxy. In the form of a planet killer. I believe now the time for concealment is over."

"I fear right, you are Master Obi-Wan." said Yoda. "Our time among the living force draws to close. The destiny of the twins, taking shape are they."

"I believe you are right master." said Obi-Wan. "The girl's accomplishments at her age is impressive and her involvement with the rebellion is no coincidence either."

"And what of the boy?" asked Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan smiled. For nearly twenty years, he had watched over the boy on Tatooine and felt privileged to watch him grow. Though he had kept his distance, he was never too far away.

"His spirit is like his sister's." answered Obi-Wan. "Eager, and determined."

"That's encouraging to hear." said Qui-Gon. "There may just be a chance to end this."

"End, it will Qui-Gon". said Yoda. "One way, or another, end, it will."

For a while all were busy with their own thoughts. Qui-Gon broke the silence.

"I have unfortunate news to bear, I'm afraid." he said. Obi-Wan looked over at him concerning. Yoda tilted his head up at him. Qui-Gon looked at both of them at was sorrowful at heart. He was at peace with the Force but his own wills and desires were still felt in his heart.

"Our worlds have grown too distant for me. The Force has allowed me this gift of Transcendence, and I am grateful to the Force and to both of you for the time I was given to remain among the living Force. But now the day of payment has come. My time among the Living Force, indeed among you, has ended."

A sad expression passed over Yoda's face, for he grew close to Qui-Gon during his meditations with the Force. Also because he and Obi-Wan were that last remnants of a better time, so long ago.

Obi-Wan became grief stricken. He was overjoyed when he was taught by Yoda how to commune with his fallen master, but now that joy had turned to bitterness, for it was temporary. As all things are through the force. Even as a learned, wiser jedi than he once was, he still felt the bond with his master as much now as he did when he was a Padawan.

Tears welled up in the old, wrinkled eyes of Obi-Wan as he looked upon his master for what he learned was to be the last time. Qui-Gon smiled and walked over to him. Though he could not touch him, he placed his hands on top of his shoulders.

"I once told you that you would become a great Jedi knight. You have done much, and can do more still. Soon, the boy's destiny will come and the force will call on you once more."

Obi-Wan looked into his master's eyes. "Yes, master" he said. Qui-Gon then spoke in a soft whisper.

"Do not blame yourself for Anakin. The dark side of the Force acts alone."

"Yes, Master". Said Obi-Wan.

Then it seemed that the light surrounding Qui-Gon began to fade. They knew they didn't have long.

Qui-Gon took a few steps back and looked upon Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, master." said Obi-Wan wiping a tear from his cheek, trying to control his emotions.

Qui-Gon smiled and said. "As a son you were to me." He then turned towards Yoda.

Yoda raised his small, three fingered hand and said, "May the Force be with you, old friend."

Qui-Gon bowed towards Yoda and turned away from them and began walking towards the lake. As he walked a few steps onto the surface of the lake, the light dimmed and shimmered out of view. Never again did the spirit of Qui-Gon-Jinn return to the world of the living Force.

For a long time Obi-Wan and Yoda stared out towards the lake where Qui-Gon's spirit vanished. Finally, Obi-Wan looked down towards Yoda and Yoda looked up at him. After a few moments Yoda said,

"There is no death, there is the Force."

In other part of the galaxy, the fleet of Rogue-One were travelling through hyperspace towards Scarif. They still had some time before they were to arrive since they left from the planet Yavin which was several parsecs away.

After an intense conversation about the real reason for Cassian going to Eadu, things were distant between Jyn and Cassian. With the prospect of probable death approaching them, they decided to at least be civil with each other. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Cassian was impressed with Jyn's speech to the council on Yavin.

Cassian sat in the pilot seat watching the stars streak by. He did that often during space travel because in those few moments, he found peace. This time however, Jyn invited herself into the co-pilot's chair. He was in no mood to argue, so for a while they sat in silence.

"I am sorry for confronting you like i did." said Jyn. "You were right, I was looking for a place to lay my anger. Though you're not entirely blameless."

Cassian sighed and said nothing. Technically she was right, but he had already said his piece below deck. If he had pulled the trigger and killed Galen, he wouldn't have felt guilty since he would've been following orders and fighting for a cause believed in wholeheartedly. Still, he had lost people he loved to in the fight against the empire, so even though her perspective was different, he could still relate to her feelings.

"Everyone either fights for something, or dies for nothing." said Cassian. Some of us just decide earlier."

"My fight against the empire came to my doorstep, though it followed me earlier than that I've learnt." said Jyn.

"And you only decided to fight when it was most beneficial to you." said Cassian. Rebels fight for a cause, not for themselves."

"My father's cause is my cause now." said Jyn. "I will not let his death be without meaning. Nor will Saw's death."

Cassian looked over at Jyn and saw a different person. She had a purpose now. A look of fierce determination was in her face. He wondered how much she could've done for the rebellion had she been involved with them earlier. He looked towards the present mission now. They were off the books, and going it alone. A few against an Empire. If they could pull this off, it would tip the tide of the fight. The signal for approaching Scarif began to ring. The crew below began to prepare for the assault.

"Maybe this is the will of the force." Cassian said half-mockingly. He looked at her with a slight smirk. She reached towards her neck touched the crystal her mother gave her with her fingers.

"Maybe." she said. She looked over at him. "Right now, we are the force."


End file.
